


the potential for a "boyfriend tag"

by darthkouhai



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, OT7, Polyamory, changkyun is lowkey (highkey) a fanboy of wonho and jooheon, does this count as a, kind of, monsta x is still a thing (kind of), or a, they all know, thirsty lim changkyun, twitter au, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: “ Minhyukkie [@Xx_Minhyuk_xX] tweets: this just in: @kkukkung has the biggest boner for @honeythighs and @won.hoe but you didn’t hear it from meI.M [@kkukkung] tweets: @Xx_Minhyuk_xX fuck off m8”[Or, the youtube au in which: youtuber Lim Changkyun is seriously thirsting for itsJooheon and monstaX's Hoseok]





	1. how to make be fucking moron: guide by Lim Changkyun

**Author's Note:**

> okay it's official. I've fallen in lov with changkyun (i'm sorry hyungwon) and he's stolen my number 1 MX bias place. I also spent the last 24 hours binge watching all of MX's reality shows and was completely destroyed by No.Mercy... i love yoonho and gunhee sm.... anyway, I love yt aus and ive always wanted to write one - but I cant write so bare with me please lol. this is supposed to be lighthearted, and its kind of a different style?
> 
> I was inspired after watching Edward Avila scream over Wonho in the Beautiful MV.
> 
> i'd love to hear your guys' opinions on the story so far :)

**_I.M_ ** _ [@ _ **_kkukkung_ ** _ ] posted a photo: _

__ __ _ time to start my new life in korea. maybe i’ll run into monstax LOL _

 

“Run into MonstaX…”  _ Right _ , he scoffs, shaking his head.

Changkyun squints, eyes following the steady flow of Han River.  Seoul isn’t as different as he thought it would be, really. Crowded,  _ yes _ , but nothing he can’t handle. Probably. He’s a little lost right now, to be honest. He literally went outside to scope out his neighbourhood but ended up getting lost along the way (because apparently he’s a fucking moron). On one hand, he’s not sure how he managed to get  _ this  _ lost (as far as he knows,  his apartment isn’t near the river), but on the other… he’s not surprised.

_ Jeez…  _ Changkyun grimaces, looking down towards his phone. He’s scrolling through his twitter feed, looking through replies with no real plan in mind. He can always just keep wandering around and see if he (somehow) can find his way back… There’s always  _ Siri _ , but he’s still not sure what his own address is (again, a fucking moron) so that’ll be pointless. He’s just gonna have to wait for his roommate to get home, at this point. 

He could use this for a vlog, he guesses, but  _ “Lost in Seoul: the story of how I’m a fucking idiot _ ” seems like a lengthy title, so he might have to shorten it. 

The raspy tone of  _ Jooheon  _ blasts through his headphones, covering the rustle of the river. Changkyun bobs his head along with the beat, mouthing the fast-paced words as he walks down the path. Changkyun pauses, shooting a look at the Starbucks across the street. His wallet sits heavily in his back pocket, a whole eight thousand won weighing it down (just  _ begging _ to be spent, if you ask him).

_ Just enough for a coffee.  _ Changkyun almost groans, the mere  _ thought  _ of coffee is enough motivation for him to waste all his money.  _ Fucking weak _ . He gives in, of course, and while his wallet is crying, now he’s got a hot, caffeinated drink to make up for his shitty day. 

 

**_I.M_ ** _ [@ _ **_kkukkung_ ** _ ] posted a photo: _

__ __ _ i may be lost  _ and _ broke now but at least i have coffee 2 keep me warm in case i can’t find my way home  <3 _

 

Feeling a little better, Changkyun steps away from the counter, coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. He feels a little less shitty now that his hands are being warmed by his favourite drink, but good things never last too long for him because life just  _ loves  _ to fuck with him. Like now. (Barely two steps away from the counter and Changkyun manages to fuck up the simple task of  _ walking _ .)

He yelps, colliding roughly with the body behind him and sending them body forward. Changkyun watches in horror as his coffee goes flying… right onto the guy he just fucking ran into. Spills coffee right all over his sweater. _ R.I.P in peace, Lim Changkyun.  _

He’s afraid to look up, unable to take his eyes off of the damp stain of the  _ definitely _ hot coffee on the guy’s sweater. Oh he  _ fucked up _ . “H-Hey, look I’m really sorry-” Changkyun flinches when the guy laughs suddenly, looking up in alarm.

To his surprise, the guy doesn’t look angry - nowhere  _ near _ it, in fact (which is fucking weird since he just had hot as fuck coffee spilled on him). He  _ does  _ look a little familiar, though. “It’s fine,” he smiles through his laughter, a little strained but brighter than the sun, as Changkyun fumbles around with the napkin dispenser awkwardly. “Don’t worry,” the guy says, staring down at his sweater and then pulling it over his head after a moment, stuffing it into the bag hanging off of his wrist, “it’s not gonna stain so I’m not mad-  _ wait _ .”

Changkyun jumps when the guy’s head snaps up, narrowing eyes looking him up and down (is this guy  _ actually _ checking him out?). “Um,” Changkyun mumbles uncomfortably, his face already hot from the embarrassment of his awkward blunder, “What are-”

“You’re  _ Kkukkung _ , right?” He interrupts Changkyun, whose mouth drops open in shock. When Changkyun doesn’t say anything else, he smacks his fist against his palm, “I knew i recognised you! I run the channel Minhyuk-- no, wait, I  _ am _ Minhyuk. I run  _ WonderBoy _ .” He grins excitedly, “I’ve seen like all your videos!”

It should be a little creepy, but it’s not, and Changkyun’s left speechless. No  _ wonder  _ this guy is so familiar. Fluffy, platinum blond hair, sharp cheekbones, and a grin that exudes sunshine - they can only belong to one  _ Lee Minhyuk _ , a somewhat-famous South Korean YouTuber who Changkyun been following for a while (and who, apparently, has seen like, all his videos). 

A somewhat-famous South Korean YouTuber whom he looks up to that he just dumped his coffee on.  _ Oh, fucking great _ .  If there was any possibility of Changkyun’s face turning even  _ redder _ (which there isn’t, he already looks like a fucking fire truck), this would be when it happened. “A-About the coffee-”

“I said,  _ don’t worry about it _ ,” Minhyuk repeats with a giggle, slapping Changkyun on the shoulder as if they were old friends (even though this is the first conversation they’ve ever had). He’s staring down at Changkyun with bright, sparkling eyes, “Who cares about a dumb sweater? I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you!!”

Changkyun quirks an eyebrow when Minhyuk snorts, head tilting back with bright giggles. “It’s um… I can’t believe I’m meeting you either?”  _ And like… this, _ Changkyun licks his lips nervously, not really sure what he’s supposed to say. “Your covers are r-really good-”

“Really?” Changkyun can almost  _ see _ the perked ears and wagging tail as Minhyuk beams, grabbing Changkyun hands suddenly, “Y-You think so?”

The sudden change catches him off guard. “Yeah, Minhyuk-ssi,” he nods quickly, a little unsure. Changkyun’s always been better in front of the camera or behind the mic - this is pretty new (and weird. Really weird). 

“Call me hyung,” Minhyuk huffs loudly, much too happy for someone who just had hot coffee spilled all over them by an awkward stranger. 

Changkyun blanches, looking around stiffly and taking note of the strange looks they were receiving (though, two guys holding hands in a puddle of coffee in the middle of Starbucks is a pretty uncommon sight). “Okay, uh, hyung… But, we should probably  _ not _ stand here like this?”

“Oh! Right,” Minhyuk gasps like a scandalised old woman, dropping Changkyun’ hands and swiping his own drink from the counter, “I have to go anyway, but we need to continue this conversation, Changkyun-ah! I’ll even introduce you to some of my friends, I’m sure it’s lonely coming here by yourself!” Without even waiting for Changkyun’s response, Minhyuk pulls a permanent marker from his bag and pushes up the sleeve of Changkyun coat to write a phone number on his forearm. “Call me,” Minhyuk winks playfully before speeding out of the café.

 

“What the fuck?” Dumbfounded, Changkyun kind of stands there blinking like an idiot even after Minhyuk’s out of sight.  _ Did that just happen?  _ He isn’t actually sure whether or not Minhyuk is just a figment of his lonely, overactive imagination, but the phone number on his arm is real enough.

(This is total vlog material, Changkyun scoffs. He can see it now, “ _ How to Make Yourself Look Like a Fucking Dunce: tutorial by kkukkung” _ .  It’ll trend on at number 8 on YouTube.)

Looking down at his coffee-stained shoes, he kind of wants to pat himself on the back. Changkyun’s been in Seoul for… barely two days and he’s already; gotten  _ lost _ , wasted all of his money, publicly embarrassed himself, spilled coffee all over a Starbucks floor  _ and _ a somewhat-famous YouTuber,  _ and _ gotten the  _ number _ of said YouTuber.

He doesn’t know whether to congratulate himself or fucking cry. 

 

“Excuse me, sir?” Changkyun looks up to meet the eyes of a  _ very _ annoyed Starbucks employee, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.”

_Wow_ _Changkyun_ , he thinks sarcastically, _great way to start your new life._

 

**_I.M_ ** _ [@ _ **_kkukkung_ ** _ ] tweets:  _

**_hey guys, a new video is up :) - “_ ** _Storytime: How I Was Banned From Starbucks_** _”_ **


	2. coffee shop trauma: autobiography by lim changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this.... I feel like im gonna have to add the "crack taken seriously" tag on this story.... the thirst,,, is so real,,,, 
> 
> okay but changkyun is lowkey based on me because im literally fucking embarrassing in front of anyone I /slightly/ find cool or attractive,,, im sorry for giving you this fate changkyunnie,,,, that ending too,,,, it was gonna be different (and good) but then I had to turn off my computer and I forgot to write it down so I forgot,,, so rip,, here we go with this mediocre ending pls enjoy I appreciate all your kudos and comments my frienderinos <3
> 
> anyway, jooheon and Hoseok are in the picture now yay!

Changkyun’s woken up two days later with a call from Minhyuk. You heard right - a _call_ . Changkyun doesn’t get calls very often, so when he’s woken up by _Get Low_ blaring from his phone’s speakers, you could say he’s a little bit confused. When he sees _Minhyuk’s_ name sprawled across the screen, the confusion (and slight irritation) grows.

 _Why the fuck is he calling me at... 9 in the morning?_ Changkyun glares at the phone, half tempted to ignore the call and hope it doesn’t happen again. And he _does_ , he tosses his phone off the side of his bed and buries his head under the pillow because fuck if he’s gonna pick up a call at _nine in the morning_ on a Saturday.

But the phone keeps on _ringing_ , and Changkyun feels like screaming. With a noise of frustration, Changkyun leans over the side of his bed and picks up his phone, answering the call quickly. “ _What_ ,” he practically growls into the receiver.

Minhyuk giggles through the phone and Changkyun can almost picture the man’s cheeky smile. “Woah, woah, tiger,” he teases, “ _Someone’s_ grumpy this morning.”

Changkyun head drops against his mattress in defeat. He wonders why he decided making friends with Minhyuk, who is well known for his mischievous prank videos, was a good idea (though Minhyuk kind of didn’t give him a choice in the matter). “What do you want, Minhyuk-hyung?”

Minhyuk makes a noise, “Oh! Right, I called for a reason.” Changkyun waits for the other man to stop giggling, groaning tiredly, “Come to Second Cup! I want you to meet some people.”

Changkyun scowls, “ _Some people?_ Who are they?”

“No one you need to worry about, kkukkungie!” Changkyun can almost _see_ Minhyuk waving his hand dismissively through the phone, “Just some other YouTubers and stuff!”

 _Other YouTubers?_ That could really be anyone, he thinks. Maybe Minhyuk would have had a better chance at convincing him to go if he _hadn’t_ called Changkyun at 9 in the morning, but… He doesn’t feel like making a fool out of himself in front of some possibly-important people anyway (his coffee-shop track record is pretty bad so far). “Listen, Minhyuk-”

“Great! Come at 3, okay?” Minhyuk gives him no time to reply before he’s hanging up, leaving Changkyun with no choice, “See you there!”

Blinking in disbelief, Changkyun shoves his face into his pillow and screams.

( _“Dude!” His roommate,_ Taehyuk, shouts from the other room, _“It’s 9 in the morning, it’s too early for you to be crying over your fictional boyfriends! Shut up!_ ”)

 

 

Almost 6 hours later, fully awake and slightly apprehensive, Changkyun is standing in front of _Second Cup_ like an idiot. He’s early, he doesn’t see Minhyuk anywhere, and he doesn’t know who Minhyuk’s supposed to be introducing him to anyway so he can’t just walk in there and look around like a lost puppy. Changkyun’s had enough embarrassment for the week - his quota is full, thank you very much.

Taking another peek through the window, Changkyun stops short. Sitting at one of the tables is _Jooheon_ . You heard that right; _Lee, motherfucking, Jooheon_ . Aka the guy whose voice plagues Changkyun ipod storage (and his wet dreams, but we don’t talk about that). Looking at the people he’s sitting with, Changkyun’s stomach _drops_.

Shin Hoseok (aka the subject of male perfection), a part of the youtube-based band whose videos Changkyun binge watches every-so-often, is sitting right beside him. Talking to Jooheon as if they were old friends (but I mean, they probably are, who knows). He can handle Jooheon (because while his thirst for Hoseok is all over the internet, nobody knows just how trash he is for Jooheon), he could deal with Hoseok (possibly), but _both of them?_ Yeah fuck that.

 _Nope_ . Screw Minhyuk and his endearing yet irritatingly persistent attempt at assimilating Changkyun into the “South Korean Youtube Community”. There is _no way_ he’s going in there - he’ll do something completely embarrassing and will never be able to face the world again. He just  _knows_.

It takes him a moment to realise that all he’s been doing is _staring_ at the group and his cheeks flush. Changkyun ducks away quickly just as Jooheon looks over, pressing his back against the side of the building. God he hasn’t even done anything and he's already regretting his life choices - a new record!

(On the bright side, at least he has new vlog material.)

“What the hell are you doing?” Changkyun jumps, shrieking in fright. He spins on his heel, staring wide eyed at the pair standing a few feet away. Minhyuk’s bright grin is the first thing he sees, but then his eyes draw towards the tall, thin, modelesque man behind him. “You’re right, Minhyukkie, he _is_ cute.”

Feeling the tips of his ears burn red, Changkyun tries to ignore that comment - his embarrassment is _not_ cute, okay. Changkyun recognises the newcomer as the guy who lingers in the background of Minhyuk’s vlogs - all he knows is that the guy is another YouTuber, though for what he’s not sure.

Minhyuk walks toward him eagerly, swinging his arm around Changkyun tense shoulders, “This is my boyfriend, Hyungwon! He’s one of the people I wanted to introduce you to today...” Minhyuk pauses, peering through the window, “Great! The rest of them are here already. Let’s go, kkukkungie!”

Ignoring his distressed protests, Minhyuk drags Changkyun into the café with Hyungwon snickering behind them (the bastard). Minhyuk wastes no time dragging him to the counter and ordering their coffee (a caramel macchiato for himself, espresso for Hyungwon, and an iced Americano for Changkyun) before dragging him closer to the table he did _not_ have any intention of getting closer to.

Dread pools in Changkyun’s stomach. No way, _no fucking way_ is Minhyuk introducing him to _them_ . _This can’t be real_ , Changkyun pleads, biting back an embarrassing whimper when they _do_ , in fact, stop right in front of _that_ table. _Why does the universe hate me?_

As soon as Minhyuk stops in front of their table, the duo becomes quiet. Changkyun shrinks under Jooheon and Hoseok’s gaze, trying to will away the red flush on his cheeks (hint: it’s not working). “Hey guys,” Minhyuk greets cheerfully, sliding into one of the vacant chairs and pulling Changkyun onto the one beside him, with Hyungwon taking the other side of Minhyuk. “This is Changkyun, the guy I told you about.”

Immediately, Hoseok’s lips drop open (Changkyun definitely did _not_ file that image away for later. No siree), eyebrows raising in recognition. Jooheon looks up from his phone, blinking over at Changkyun from across the table. “Oh,” Hoseok hums, lips quirking with a grin, “We’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

There’s something in his voice that makes Changkyun uneasy (and a little bit flustered). _What if he knows?_ The sudden thought of Hoseok seeing his (admittedly, _many_ ) review videos where he's almost crying over monstaX is daunting and completely terrifying - god knows Changkyun will never be able to show his face like, ever again, if Hoseok managed to somehow find his videos of endless thirsting.

Changkyun will probably have to go into hiding. Become a hermit - _maybe I can move to the rainforest-_

“Changkyun!”

His head snaps up when Minhyuk calls his name, trying to ignore the attractive smirk that appears on Jooheon’s face. “W-What?” Minhyuk pats him on the back and when Changkyun looks over, he sees Hyungwon snickering into his coffee at his confusion.

“I was just saying,” Changkyun eyes widen at Jooheon’s low, raspy tone (it sounds _so_ much nicer in real life, _fuck_ ), “I like your rap.”

It takes him a minute to fully comprehend the praise, but when he does, Changkyun mouth drops open like a fish - which is really unattractive, by the way. Minhyuk tugs on his arm as soon as the words leave Jooheon’s mouth, “You _rap?!_ ”

Hoseok leans forward in his seat slightly, looking at Changkyun with one of his perfectly-sculpted eyebrows raised,, “If Jooheon’s praising you, then you must be _amazing_.”

“N-no,” Changkyun sputters, shaking his head. _Did that just happen,_ he asks himself, his face flaming bashfully ( _god_ , why is he blushing so much?). “I-I’m not that good. I think J-Jooheon-hyung’s are _much_ better,” Changkyun freezes as soon as the words come out of his mouth - did he just expose himself?.

“Oh? So you’ve listened to my music?” With a twinkle in his eye, Jooheon leans across the table with a cheeky smirk, “Does that mean you’re my fan, _Kkukkungie_?”

Changkyun’s brain short-circuits when Jooheon’s cheeks dimple. Like clockwork, Changkyun flinches in surprise, almost knocking his americano over _and_ smashing his knee against the bottom of the table. _“Shit_ ,” he yelps, fumbling around to catch his coffee before it falls over. Just _how_ embarrassing can one guy be? Apparently, very (Changkyun’s only been here for like 20 minutes and his clumsy ass is already fucking things up).

“Sorry-!”

The table is quiet, and Changkyun can _feel_ them all staring at him, the silence around them suffocating. He’s almost sure he’s royally screwed up any chance of a good impression until Hoseok snorts loudly. “ _Oh my god_ ,” he laughs, covering his mouth with his hand, “You’re so _cute_!”

Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon follow behind quickly, all three of them falling into their own fits of laughter. Changkyun buries his head in his hands, both completely devastated and a little giddy that _Shin “Perfect-Man” Hoseok_ , called _him_ cute  - he still regrets every decision he’s made to draw him up to this point, though. The humiliation far outweighs the pleasant feelings and Changkyun groans in defeat, please _end my suffering_ . When he chances a look up, Jooheon’s grinning at him with the prettiest, dimple-est smile he’s ever had the privilege of seeing (if he can see Jooheon smile like that, at _him_ no less, then maybe it's worth it).

“You never did answer my question, man. Are you a fan?”

 _Nevermind_ , Changkyun retracts his statement, forced to accept the fact that all he's done is dig himself into a bigger hole. _Fuck my life._


	3. How to Reply to a Message Without Sounding Like I’m Super Gay and Totally 100% Wanna Get With That™ : a guide NOT by lim changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is complete crack - this whole /fic/ is complete crack. I don't know where i'm going with this, but be ready for some Action™ soon. also, Changkyun is the embodiment of embarrassment and thirst and I relate to him on a spiritual level.
> 
> what is this chapter? bullshit, that's what.

**_┐_(ツ)_┌ [@emily.rose] posted a photo:_ **

_@kkukkung wonho followed you back!!!!!! Have you seen??_

 

Oh _yes,_ Changkyun has definitely seen. The glaring notification ( _"_ ** _@won.hoe started  following you!_** _”_ ) is kind of hard to _not_ see. “Oh god,” he groans because not only has he learned that a) Shin Hoseok has seen _more than one_ of his reaction videos and b) Jooheon seems to know about his weird admiration (read: _hard on_ ) for his voice - but now Hoseok has found the very same twitter he spills all of his deepest, darkest secrets on. The world must hate him, he concludes, the universe has it out for him. How else would have Hoseok found his twitter?

(He ignores the fact that Hoseok _probably_ found his twitter because of either Minhyuk or the fact that all of Changkyun’s usernames are the same, in favour of wallowing in his own self-pity. Fuck logic, blaming it on the universe makes him feel better about himself.)

 

“Fucking kill me,” Changkyun begs, dropping his phone onto the floor carelessly. “I’ll never live this down. My life is over.”

Taehyuk pats his back sympathetically, not looking up from his book as he replies, “You got yourself into this mess, Kyun.”

 _Ah, right_. It’s Changkyun's own fault that he’s been “found out” because he’s never thought twice about posting about his “undying thirst” for his faves (which leads to some very embarrassing - and incriminating - tweets being posted and used against him). Changkyun rolls off of his roommate after _that_ great reminder, shoves his face into one of the couch cushions, and screams.

“You know, you could always delete your tweets if you’re that worried,” Tehyuk suggests, peering down at Changkyun phone as it starts to vibrate, “or like, your whole twitter so you stop embarrassing yourself like this?”

Changkyun shakes his head, voice muffled by the couch cushions, “I can’t! They already have _receipts_ , hyung!”

With an annoyed roll of his eyes. Tehyuk stands up from the couch. “Need I remind you _who’s_ fault that is in the first place? I’ve had enough of your whining, you big baby. Just man up and face the consequences. Maybe you’ll manage to score yourself a hot guitarist?”

Slapping Changkyun on the back once again, Tehyuk shuffles out of the room, “Also answer your phone, will you? It’s been buzzing since you started whining like the baby you are.”

Changkyun scowls, cheeks flushing. _Leave me alone,_ he wants to yell, but that will only end with more kind-of-playful teasing on Tehyuk’s part. He looks back down, glaring at his phone that is, in fact, buzzing on the ground. He’s almost completely sure it’s his twitter notifs, but on the off chance that it might be Minhyuk (probably about something _involving_ said twitter notifs), he picks it up.

True to his word, his screen is flooded by the blue twitter icon (and Minhyuk’s texts), but Changkyun’s eyebrows furrow when he notices the unfamiliar number highlighted in between the blue. “Who the…” His eyes wander down to the message and Changkyun feels his heart jump in his chest _No fucking way._

 

“ ** _hey kkukkung its jooheon. this is probs weird since we just met??? lmao but.._ ** **.** ” The message trails off there, forcing Changkyun to have to swipe right to see the rest. Or ignore it and pretend that it never existed in hopes that he won’t somehow make an idiot of himself again. “It’s just a text, Changkyun,” he tells himself, thumb hovering hesitantly over the text. “Stop being such a bitch.”

The message pops up and changkyun’s heart just about leaps from his chest (from excitement or shock, he’s not really sure yet). _“ **h**_ ** _ey kukkung its jooheon. this is probs weird since we just met??? lmao but i wanted to ask if u wanted to collab maybe??????? i mean don’t feel obligated bro but i think it’d be pretty sweet_ ** _”_

 

There’s literally nothing special about the message ( _bro_ . Jooheon fucking called him _bro_. changkyun’s been bro-zoned already) but the fact that it’s from _lee motherfucking jooheon_ is enough to have him squealing into the cushions like a 12 year old girl. The question of _how_ exactly jooheon acquired his cellphone number is but a fleeting thought - instead, changkyun’s too busy trying to control his “fanboy” urges to actually give a shit.

( _it was probably minhyuk, anyway_ , he reasons.)

After about 10 minutes, changkyun’s fit is though - with the help of tehyuk and his ever helpful suggestion (ie: _“shut the fuck up you gay motherfucker, you’re gonna wake up the whole apartment block with your crying_ ”). His phone is secured tightly between two stiff hands, droopy eyes glaring holes into the screen. _How to reply…_ he wonders.

 

(Or, more accurately, _How to Reply Without Sounding Like I’m Super Gay For You and Totally 100% Wanna Get With That™ ._ )

 

“ _yeah that sounds pre cool ig”_ is the genius response Changkyun sends… and regrets right after. _Fuck_ , he squeaks, staring at the sent message with horror in his eyes, _what if he thinks i don’t care?_ His fingers squabble over the keys briefly and changkyun sighs in relief after his second text is sent, “ _i_ _mean yo i’d love to collab bro”_.

It’s still not great ( _“i’d love to bro_ ”? _Really changkyun_?) but at least changkyun comes off as interested - but not _too_ interested. He thinks. He’s not really sure how these things work, honestly… while he _is_ a pretty successful youtuber (if he may say so himself), changkyun’s socials skill are, for a lack of better words, _subpar._ In other words, almost non-existent (he’s fine in front of his _own_ camera, but put him with other people and he's a fucking _mess_ ).

Collabs are pretty uncommon for him, he can count the number of collabs on his channel on one hand, so he can only guess how _great_ this one’s gonna go - that is, if they even follow through on a collab. _What would we even do_ , changkyun thinks, mind wandering off as he stares at the ceiling.

 _Q &A’s _ … _those stupid internet challenges_ … _maybe games? He_ does _do LP’s…_  they could even do some sort of _rap_ collaboration. His chest bubbles with giddiness as thoughts of himself and jooheon, rapping _together_ on a track, start to fill his mind. Their voices would mesh well together, in changkyun’s opinion; his own low, musky tone mixed with jooheon’s raspy baritone… _smooth as butter_ …. before he even can stop it, changkyun’s thoughts start to sway a little too _nsfw_ for his tastes.

 _Not today satan_ , he snorts, pushing himself up and off the couch. The fact that even the _thought_ of jooheon rapping makes his dick stir in his pants in a little pathetic - but changkyun’s well past having dignity. This is far from the first time jooheon’s voice has caused _problems_ in his life - _and it’s probably not gonna be the last_ , changkyun sighs, resigning himself to fate.

 

(write it on his fucking grave: _“rest in peace Lim Changkyun. Forever busting a nut for Lee “honeythighs” Jooheon”._ )

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Yo what’s up everybody, it’s ya’ boy Kukkung here_ ,” Changkyun grins at the camera, holding up his signature _peace sign_ (his face scrunches up when he does it, dimples pulling at his cheeks endearingly), “ _a bunch of you wanted me to reach to some_ History, _so who am I to keep denying the masses? I know this is pretty late, but it’s better than never, am I right?”_

He snickers, holding up his keyboard, “ _well, now or never. Here’s_ history’s _“Queen”_ .” The music video pops up on one of the bottom corners of Changkyun’s screen and immediately, Changkyun’s head bobs along with the beat. He let’s himself get lost in the video, spouting commentary here and there - but what is a _kkukkung_ video without any thirst?

“ _Okay, holy fuck_ ,” Changkyun gasps, almost dramatically, his water bottle almost falling from his hands as Jang Yijeong’s shirtless back flashes across the screen. “ _Jesus christ, was_ not _expecting_ that _: is_ totally _into_ that _.”_

The song comes to a close, and like always, Changkyun gives his review (“stan legends, stan _History_ ”, “did Yijeong get hotter or is it just me?”, and most _iconically:_ “did you _see_ Kyungil’s arms? He could punch me in the face and I’d _thank_ him”) but before the video ends, a comical _record_ _scratch_ plays though the speakers.

“ _So,_ ” he starts, looking uncharacteristically serious (though he’s almost always _deadfaced_ at least 80 percent of the time), _“as some of you may know… or not, probably… anyway, Jooheon and I are talking about a collab. Yeah, you heard that right,_ the _jooheon, Lee “honey thighs” Jooheon - also the one y’all have been bugging me to check out for_ months _now, but I can assure you I’m quite well-acquainted with him… wait, no-_

Even with Changkyun’s clever stage lighting, his bright flush is still visible through his camera lense (it’s cute, honestly), but considering the “call-out posts” and screenshots plastered all over his twitter mentions, his fans already have a lot of incriminating receipts on him - what’s _one_ more embarrassing screenshot?

“ _God, okay, enough with the embarrassment train. Remember to give this video a nice, big thumbs up if you enjoyed - I know I did- and remember to subscribe. I am what I am, man, peace out!_ ”

 

Jooheon pauses the video on changkyun’s end greeting, snickering behind his hand. _What a cute kid,_ he thinks, glancing down at his phone. Him and Changkyun have been exchanging texts back and forth for the last few days - nothing special, just talking about their possible collab - but Jooheon has yet to reply to his latest message (he might have got distracted, _maybe_ , but how can you _not_ get distracted when you’ve got a _shirtless Shin Hoseok_ in your _bed_? It’s literally impossible, okay). 

The image of Changkyun’s flushed cheeks and excited smile (as he talks about _their_ collab, no less) fash through Jooheon’s mind. He’s not _oblivious_ (contrary to what people like to think sometimes); he obviously caught onto the little “crush” changkyun has on him (and not _only_ him) - after all, the YouTuber isn’t as discreet as he thinks he is. Jooheon giggles, tapping away at his phone.

 

* * *

 

 

**_New Message (1)_ **

 

Changkyun flinches as his phone dings loudly, pushing himself away from his computer to pick it up. He doesn’t look at the screen as he unlocks the phone, but his face burns at the message.

 

 **_Thicc Thighs Save Lives:_ ** _heyyy i hear ur excited about our collab… do u wanna meet up n talk about it? ;)))_

 

Changkyun almost screeches in frustration, dropping his phone in surprise. “W-winky face? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's literally me reacting to history... im not over their disbandment.. never will be... they will continue to slay my heart forever rip History :'(
> 
> ((((also, did yall catch that wonheon™,,, check the tags w i n k,,,))))


	4. INTERLUDE: shin hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... its been a while lol... to be honest university kicked the fuck out of my ass and ive been teetering on the edge of dropping out and throwing myself off a bridge lmao and i havent had much time or inspiration to write
> 
> but aye im gonna try to get back into the flow! also tbh i have no idea where this story should go (... i didnt make a plan) so if yall have any ideas/suggestions for what jookyun should do for their little "date", feel free to speak up~ in the meantime, enjoy a little interlude from wonho's perspective

_“Hey guys, welcome to another Music Monday_ ! _You guys have been yelling at me to react to MonstaX’s new song even_ before _it came out,”_ I.M’s voice plays through the speakers, boston accent tinting his words, “ _but like, it’s already kind of a given that I’m gonna react to it, isn’t it?_ ”

Quirking an eyebrow at the screen, Hoseok snickers as  I.M jokingly fans himself with his hands. He can see the posters hidden behind I.M, various artists plastered acorss his walls (is that a _Jooheon_ poster he sees?) - Hoseok can’t help but smirk when he catches sight of the _MonstaX_ posters hidden amongst the bunch. _Cute._

I.M’s head bobs to the beat of the song, mouthing sloppily along to the chorus as it plays. _“God, I know I’ve said this before but Wonho has once again wrecked all of my standards with his visuals. Thanks buddy,”_ I.M’s head shakes in mock-disappointment, though his shoulders still bop along with the song.

****

Hoseok jumps when a hand rests on his shoulder, ripping his headphones out of his ears and turning to face the man standing behind him. “Watching _more_ of his videos?” Kihyun snickers, looking down at Hoseok with an amused smirk when the man tries (and fails) to minimise the browser, “he’s _totally_ got the hots for you.”

Hoseok huffs in response, ignoring the fact that his bandmate had just caught him watching _Kkukkung’s_ MonstaX reaction videos (...again). “I know,” he admits with a resigned but cocky sigh, because it’s not like Kihyun _doesn’t_ already know about his weird, thirst-related crush on the cute youtuber (like, _really cute_ youtuber), so he might as well own up to it. “It’s so cute… ugh.”

“This is the kid that Minhyuk was talking about, right?” Kihyun asks, peering down at the paused video, “The one Minhyuk brought with him to when you guys went out. What’s he like, actually?”

Hoseok nods, “Yeah, Minhyuk introduced him to us a few days ago…” Tilting his head, he thinks back to the day he actually met I.M - or rather, _Changkyun_ , he was introduced as. The boy’s clumsy movements and apple-red cheeks flash through his mind and Hoseok can’t help but grin. _He’s definitely, 100% cuter in person and I totally wanna eat him right up_ , is the first thing that comes to mind, but Hoseok at least has _some_ sense of self-preservation because he knows damn-well that Kihyun would never let him live _that_ down. Instead, he just bites his lip and shrugs, “he was nice.”

He hears Kihyun scoff, the younger man’s hand leaving his shoulder. “Mhm, _nice,”_ the words are dripping with sarcasm, “whatever you say Hoseokie. We all know what you mean by _nice_ , anyway.” Kihyun leaves the room after that, laughing when Hoseok flips him off. There’s really nothing he can say about that anyway, Kihyun’s got a point. Hoseok thinks Changkyun is _definitely_ more than “nice” - he knows it, Kihyun knows it, and Hoseok knows he isn’t the only one who thinks that ( _cough Jooheon cough)._

****

The youtuber is timid and jittery in person, nothing like his bold online persona, a bit (read: _very_ ) clumsy, and when they met Changkyun refused to look Hoseok or Jooheon (or anyone, really) in the eyes - but that was more endearing than anything. He was smaller than Hoseok thought he would be _,_ practically drowning in the sweater he was wearing, but he was _pretty_ , without a doubt. His sweater had hung low enough to show his sharp collarbones and his blue-black hair was mussed cutely - and don’t even get him _started_ on how pretty the red flush looked on Changkyun’s cheeks.

When they teased him that flush travelled down his slim neck and _god_ , was that a delectable image (and one that Hoseok _still_ can’t stop think about). The more he thinks about it, the more he wants to _see_ where else that flush extended to. If he closed his eyes, Hoseok could just…

  
_Oh god_ , he groans suddenly, shifting uncomfortably under the computer on his lap as heat spikes through his stomach. _Not again_.


End file.
